Vision
by GruenerWackelpudding
Summary: Aya hat die Eigenschaften die Brad und Schu haben, versteckt es aber


Hallo hallo!  
Also ich bin nich unbedingt neu in diesem Genre, jetzt kommt das ABER: dies is die erste FF die ich veröffentliche und es is auch nur ein Teil! Da ich ja nich weis wie es euch gefallen wird. Mir wurde gesagt das die Storie (was für ne Storie?) recht gut is... --° so ich bitte um alles was ihr mir sagen wollt + Mein Dank gilt für diese Storie meinem KleinenSternchen Hab dich lieb knubu und Reni-mausi-knuddel-hase mega plüsch hab dich sooooo furchtbar lieb...der Grund des Dankes ist der das ich durch die beiden fast gezwungen wurde Geschichten zu schreiben.  
ich geb ja zu das es nich unbedingt hätte im unterricht sein müssen aber das is ja egal, oh ich red wieda zu viel.  
Titel: Vision Der Titel hat nichts mit der Storie zu tun kümmert euch nich drum für Namensvorschläge bin ich offen!  
Autor: GruenerWackelpudding (c'est moi)  
Email: GruenerWackelpuddingweb.de Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz klar irgendwie -  
Kommentar: Hrrm Aya hat die eigenschaften die brad und schu ham aber er versteckt sie um sich und seine kollegen zu schützen. Ja ich denke das is so richtig Rating: PG-14 würd ich sagen Pairing: Yohji x Schu, Omi + Nagi, Brad + Aya Haltet mir darüber keine Vorträge des is alles so geplant und wehe ihr kommt mir hier von wegen Klischee!  
Teile? entscheidet ihr!  
Disclaimer: Hier gehört bis auf das geschriebene Wort und der Storie alles Kyotoko Tsuchiya und dem Egmont verlag. Und Geld na ja nich wirklich Warnungen: Sap, Silly, Lime, OOC glaub ich

ich glaub des war's.  
Legende: „gesprochenes"  
gedachtes made by Schu /antwort auf gedachtes oder gedachtes selbst/ °Visionen° meine Kommentare die IN der Story sind

So let's go steck den Finger in Po sorry konnt's mir nich verkneifen

---------------------------------------------

Crawford zog die Augenbrauen kraus, diese Vision kam heftig und unerwartet genau wie ihr Inhalt...Ein sich windender Abyssinian, was an und für sich eigentlich nicht schlecht war, dass Problem bestand darin das Abyssinian sich NACKT unter IHM wand. Das erstaunte das Oracle dann schon, schließlich war er hetero, mehr sogar als Schuldig der sich ja nun nicht wirklich viel Gedanken um das Geschlecht des anderen zu machen schien. Es hatte schon fast den Anschein das er alles besprang was nicht bei 3 auf den Bäumen war. Sein neuestes Opfer war Balinese, nun ja ihm, Crawford, konnte das recht egal sein er hatte jetzt erst mal mit dieser Vision zu kämpfen die hatte sich inzwischen verselbstständig und ging immer mehr ins Detail.  
°Es war auf ihrer Mission, die sie nächste Woche haben würden, da traf er auf Abyssinian und wie üblichbekämpften sie sich...° das folgende war nicht zu erkennen.  
°wenig später waren er und Abyssinian in der Villa- Schwarz und liebkosten sich. Seine Hände schoben sich unter das fast Hautenge Muskelshirt vom Kater er weis seinen richtigen Namen nich, beschlossen  
und zogen es ihm über den Kopf...° Crawford stöhnte gequält auf. Das durfte doch einfach nicht war sein! Aber ein williger Abyssinian...Braddy stell dir das mal vor! Wie er deinen Namen stöhnt,  
wenn du ihm die Nippel leckst oder wenn du dich tief in ihm versenkst... /Schuldig! Lass den Blödsinn! Ich will nichts von Abyssinian/ Außer ihn vögeln /genau äh...nein/ du hast dich verraten! Aber ich muss dir sagen die Kätzchen sind echt gut! Meine Empfehlung hast du//Arghl lass mich in Ruhe! Ich muss arbeiten/ Ja klar wer's glaubt Mit einem mentalen Augenbrauen wackeln zog sich Schuldig zurück. In Gedanken machte Crawford sich den vermerk, seine Schuldig- Mauer zu verstärken. Als am Abend von besagter Mission der letzte seiner Truppe,  
heute mal Nagi, ankam, trafen sie auf Weiß. Doch anstatt wie üblich in Kampfstellung zu gehen,  
gingen sie einfach an Schwarz vorbei, ohne sie irgendeines Blickes zu würdigen. Schuldig brachte dies so in Rage das er Yohji festhielt und wissen wollte was los ist /Aya hatte...ach nein ist nicht so wichtig! Lass mich los, wir müssen weiter. Sehen wir uns heute Abend? ja ja er weis wie man(n) vom thema ablenkt/ Was hatte Aya? Du weist doch das ich nicht eine Nacht ohne dich sein kann voll in der falle und da is yotan sein opfer, ja? Da Schuldig Yohji nun nicht mehr so fest hielt,  
konnte dieser sich losreißen, in der Zeit in der sich Yohji und Schuldig mental unterhielten wurde Omi von Nagi, dank dessen Kräften, an Ort und Stelle gehalten, bis er da war. „Omi, koi, was ist los sein schwachpunkt sind kosenamen, jedenfalls bei mir?" „Nagi ich...es tut mir leid, aber...ich...ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Aya möchte das nicht" „Na gut sehr verständnis voll der junge, hast du heute Abend und am Wochenende ein bisschen Zeit für mich?" „Ja, natürlich! Für dich immer, gehen wir ins Kino?" „Was du willst, Hase, was du willst..."

Wenig später im Schwarz HQ...

Nun begann Crawford sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen, Schuldig hatte ihm berichtet das er nichts rausbekommen konnte und er,  
Crawford, konnte auch nichts erkennen, weil irgendeine Kraft ihn blockierte und selbst Schuldig konnte nichts in den Köpfen der Weiß erkennen konnte.  
/Was ist da nur los/ Keine Ahnung /Triff dich mit Yohji bei ihm weis er's weil schu ein plappermaul is und versuch es aus ihm rauszubekommen, füll ihn meinetwegen ab/ Darf ich wirklich? Oh Braddy ich danke dir knuddel /Jaja lass mich bloß los und nochmals NENN MICH NICHT BRADDY/ Aua kein Grund so zu schreien! 

Indessen bei Weiß...

„Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?", wollte der sonst so kalte Anführer wissen.  
„Also bei mir schon! Omi, Ken?" Das war Yohji. „Bei mir auch, ich hatte nur angst um euch"  
„Brauchst du doch nich, kleiner! Ich hatte eher Angst um dich, als Prodigy da so bei dir stand. Und ansonsten is bei mir alles in Ordnung, falls das noch von Interesse is"  
„Du hast dich immer noch nicht an Nagi gewöhnt oder?" „Ich glaub das werd ich nie" „Naja auf jeden fall bin ich erleichtert, ich dachte schon das wäre zu viel für euch,  
weil ich das doch nicht sooft einsetze! Ah Yohji da fällt mir ein, wenn du dich heute mit Schuldig triffst, werde ich den Schild verstärken müssen Crawford hat ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben dich abzufüllen. Ich werd nachher mal mit ihm reden. Esst was und dann schlaft ein wenig"  
„Ja is gut, schlaf gut Aya- kun, ihr zwei auch, ja?" und schon war Omi auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer. Kaum dort angekommen plumpste er aufs Bett und schlief sogleich ein soviel zu der Zeit die er hat, aber wer weiß wie spät es war hätte ja einse sein könn'. Als am nächsten Abend Yohji in sein Zimmer ging er hat den abend davor auch in seinem zimmer geschlafen ohne schu wegen braddy...und omi is mit nagi wech, lag auf dem Bett ein sich verführerisch räkelnder Schuldig. /Na aber hallo! Das sieht doch mal lecker aus/ Hallo Katerchen, Hunger//Na und wie/ In wenigen Sekunden hatten sich die beiden die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und fielen übereinander her. Erkundeten sich mit dem Mund und den Händen, ließen keine Stelle aus.  
Ich hab dich so vermisst, ich dachte schon ich sterbe//Ich hab dich auch vermisst! Aber das hier is es Wert auf dich zu warten! Und wenn's bis zum Ende der zeit is! Ich liebe dich Schuldig/ Und ich liebe dich mir is schlecht Und wieder vereinten sie ihre Körper, ertranken in ihrer Leidenschaft und verschlangen sich in ihrer Lust. ich trau mich nich lemons zu veröffentlichen So verging die Nacht.  
Aya war wie immer als erstes wach und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, er wusste das heute alles rauskommen würde, alles wovor er Angst hatte, seine Gefühle für Brad, der Grund warum er so kalt war und das seine Schwester schon vor ein paar Jahren wieder aus dem Koma erwacht war.

tbc

ihr glaubt gar nich wie lange ich gebraucht hab um rauszubekomm was tbc heißt!

So es tut mir leeeiiiid! Normalerweise mach ich das immer mit Nummerierung aber da die storie eh seltsam is Gemedeeeeeee, pls fällt es dolle auf das ich noch probs hab mit der formatierung? Geht des nich auch einfacher? 


End file.
